


Eight walk in, Six walk alive.

by DovahCourts



Series: Lies we Say [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Based on the book "One of Us is Lying"Detention was supposed to be deathless, what now??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I got too excited to publish it

"C'mon guys, that's the one thing that got you in here in the first place." Sam said, his hand blocking what he was seeing right now. Gabriel was straddled on Dean's lap, grinning mischievously while Dean chuckled. "Sorry my life isn't as boring and bland as yours, Sammy."

Sam scoffed and looked over at Castiel, but, turned over to the detention door when he saw Cole Trenton and Lilith walk in. He glared at Cole, scooting closer to Castiel. Still keeping his eye on the student.

"Relax giant. I'm not here to hit on your boyfriend, not yet atleast." Cole said as he took a seat and raised his feet resting them on the table. "So the story here?"

"PDA." Dean said, pointing at Gabriel and then himself.

"Dean accused us of PDA." said Castiel, glaring at the older Winchester who just snickered.

"Petty thievery." Cole finally said, smirking. Lilith just kept quiet, smiling, then she said "Well, if it ain't the trouble duo." once two more people walked in. One of them glared at her and gestured the other to take a seat before sitting down next to them.

"Aren't those two Jack Kline and Jesse Turner? The brothers?" Cass said, Lilith spoke aloud jokingly "They don't have the same surname. What makes them brothers?"

"Half-brothers, they come from the same father, but different mothers. They don't know who their father was, Jack's mother got married and he got his step-father's surname, Jack's mother died and Jesse's mother gave him away. Those two are as close as brothers can be." Gabriel said leaning against Dean's chest.

"They get into a lot of trouble due to Jesse beating up a lot of Jocks and Jack just being there. Jesse was looking out for his brother, but, he gets too far sometimes." Sam continued Gabriel's sentence. Castiel's thumbs were fidgeting against each other as Cole winked at him. This, caused Sam to sigh in annoyance, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as his elbow rested on the table.

Jesse and Jack were whispering something to each other, Jack talked about wanting to run away. They only ever get to see each other during school as Jack lives with his step-dad and Jesse lives with his adoptive parents currently. Jesse was going to graduate soon, so he made a promise to get custody of Jack.

Cass leaned against Sam's shoulder, staring at the ticking clock.

Waiting to get out.

Lilith had her eyes on Sam almost the entire time, almost like she wanted to do bad things to him. Of course, Sam was made uncomfortable. He sighed in relief when Detention was over.

They all left, but, Castiel said. "Where's Cole?" and walked back in.

"Cole!?" he yelled. Taking a step back with his eyes fixated on the corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 6th of May 2019
> 
> I've added Meg Masters and changed Castiel/Sam Winchester to Castiel/Sam Winchester/Meg Masters because Sasterstiel going to be in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Police sirens wailed as they gathered around the school, Sam, Dean, Cass, Gabe, Jack, and Jesse were all considered suspects. Lilith was nowhere to be found, so she was written in as dead.

They were questioned. One of them was the killer, “Maybe it’s Jesse, he’s always had resented Cole.” Dean said as he leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on Jesse.

“No, that’s not right. Jesse wouldn't kill. Sure he does get a bit angry at times but he doesn't have the heart to kill.” Jack spoke in a small voice, glaring at Dean, who just looked the other way at Gabriel. “Well if that’s the case then we put our bets on who killed Cole.” said Dean.

“No, no betting on things, Dean.” seethed Sam. Dean just sniggered a bit.

Quickly, their attention went towards the sound of a protest. Another student was pushed into the room. “Damn you!” she shouted, pointing her finger angrily at the guard who just closed the door.

“Meg?”

“Clarence? They got you too, huh?”

“Yeah… They think that one of us--” “Killed Cole?” Meg interrupted, fixing her eyes on the dark haired man. “Yeah.”

“It’s strange how no one heard him scream.”

“Heart attack maybe?”

“Nah… Too young. Maybe he ate something that was laced with poison?”

Meg turned her sight over to Gabriel, replying. “Yeah, maybe. Hey-- where’s Lilith?

“Dead.”

“Well that was very straightforward with you Mr. Winchester.”

“Please--- just- call me Dean? Alright? I have a boyfriend.”

Meg sniggered. “Yeah, I know. You’re not really my type, I’m more into people like Sammy and Clarence.” she said as she shot a wink at Sam and Cass.

Gabriel snickered too, and stopped only when a cop had walked in with files. Like-- a large stack of files. Criminal records maybe? So he asked the man, “Whatcha got there Mister?” while holding a scorpion lollipop he never even had.

“Files, school files and it seems like Mr. Winchester’s seem more like a criminal records file.”

“Which one? Me or Sammy?” Dean jokes, the cop glared at him. “yours, _Dean._ ”

“Well that could explain the heaps of papers.” Castiel breathed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the One of Us is Lying at Barnes and Nobles but wasn't able to buy it so I couldn't read it, so, sorry if I got things wrong.


End file.
